Nuits de Walpurgis
by Lulu-folle
Summary: Eldarya possède aussi ses contes d'horreurs et d'épouvantes dont voici... Non, là, c'est plutôt un mélange étrange de fantastico-humour-glauque... Rigolez bien chers enfants, mais, n'oubliez pas de vérifiez que des monstres ne se cachent pas sous votre lit... Happy Halloween !
1. La furie des beccolas

**Halloween, voici un petit texte écris dans le cadre des nuits de Walpurgis. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Ce petit texte est du point de vue de la gardienne, tout en restant narrateur extérieur (oui, c'est compliqué).**

 **Trick or treat ?**

* * *

Le soleil couchant éclairait de rouge le ciel. Un léger vent faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Le silence régnait au refuge. Pas un enfant ne jouait dans les rues. Par contre, tu vis Keroshane passer à toute allure, un troupeau de bébés Becolas au trousses. Des Becolas dégoulinants de pus et poussant des cris perçants.

Tu détestais la course à pied, comme Keroshane. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver sa peau. Mais, à l'instant présent, par la force des choses, toute la Garde d'Eel courrait dans tous les sens. Pas de bol, Nevra avait (encore) fait une bêtise. Une bêtise impliquant des bébés Bécolas et une étrange potion. Et d'après ce que disait les autres gardes, une raison stupide, il y avait toujours une raison stupide derrière les bêtises de Nevra.

Bref, Nevra avait transformé de charmants bébés Becolas en choses hideuses et assoiffées de sang. Même Ezarel, maître d'alchimie, ne savait pas comment il avait fait. Ce qui n'était pas très rassurant. Les familiers devaient avoir plus d'instinct que tous les faeliens réunis, parce qu'ils avaient tous fuis le quartier général bien avant que le premier bébé Becola ne mute complètement.

Tu suivis Keroshane et son troupeau de bébés Becolas mutants. Tu bifurqua pour t'éloigner du refuge et regarda les bébés Becolas tomber dans le piège de Valkyon et Leiftan. Tu vis Keroshane pousser un soupir, et tomber d'épuisement. C'était déjà sa troisième course. Tu espérais qu'Ezarel trouverait un remède rapidement. Ce pauvre Keroshane ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi très longtemps. Un cri retentit soudain. Leiftan partit à toute vitesse dans le bâtiment. Le cri semblait provenir de la salle du cristal. Keroshane voulu suivre Leiftan, mais ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il perdit connaissance.

Valkyon rattrapa Keroshane avant qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne sur le sol. Il le chargea sur son dos et le mena à l'infirmerie. Tu le suivit, pas rassuré de rester seule avec un troupeau en cage de Becolas-zombies. Jamon le laissa passer, puis repris sa garde vigilante devant la porte. Tu attendis à ses côtés que Valkyon ressorte de l'infirmerie. Vous vous dirigèrent alors vers la salle du cristal, curieux de savoir qui avait crié, et surtout, pourquoi. Vous n'eurent pas besoin d'aller très loin, Leiftan venait vers vous à toute jambes, Miiko blessée dans ses bras.

\- Il y a des Becolas-zombies dans la salle du cristal, souffla Leiftan à la question muette de Valkyon.

Après avoir déposé Miiko sous la garde vigilante de Jamon, vous rendirent visite à Ezarel, pour savoir où il en était.

\- Ezarel, est-ce que tu as avancé dans la fabrication de la potion ?

Un horrible juron et un regard noir répondirent à Leiftan. Tu regarda avec des yeux ronds Ezarel. Lui toujours si calme et poli. La situation était vraiment grave.

\- Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?

Tout le monde tourna la tête et jeta un regard ahuri à Nevra. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes ces têtes là ? On croirait que quelqu'un est mort ! Euh, rassurez-moi, personne n'est mort ?

\- Non, personne n'est mort, susurra Ezarel, mais, ça ne saurait tardé.

Et il lança une fiole à la tête de Nevra. Tu couvris ta tête de tes mains, en attente d'une catastrophe...qui ne vint pas. Tu retiras tes mains et vis Leiftan, tenant la fiole et Valkyon, plaquant Nevra au sol.

\- C'était vraiment dangereux Ezarel ! S'exclama, en colère Leiftan.

Ezarel retourna à son ouvrage en marmonnant dans une langue que tu ne compris pas. Valkyon remis durement Nevra debout.

\- Bien, Nevra, as-tu une idée de comment rendre normaux ces familiers ? Interrogea Leiftan.

\- Euh, pas vraiment, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait...

\- Et qu'as-tu fais exactement ? Demanda Ezarel, un peu calmé.

\- J'ai mélangé des scarabées irisés réduits en poudres avec de l'herbe acide bouillie dans de l'huile d'olive et du miel de feu.

\- Et c'est tout ? S'étonna Ezarel, les sourcils levés.

\- Non, je me suis coupé en essayant de découper une pomme. Comme la mixture était foutue, je l'ai jetée dehors. Et après, je suppose que des bébés Becolas ont dû en manger...

\- Par simple curiosité, pourquoi préparais-tu une potion d'extase ?

Nevra rougit légèrement sans répondre. Le regard de Leiftan (et la poigne de Valkyon) le convainquirent de répondre :

\- Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait une Miiko euphorique.

Tout le monde laissa un silence désespéré s'installer Nevra était vraiment un cas désespéré.

\- Désormais, je connais la source du problème. Pour préparer le remède, j'aurai juste besoin d'un peu de sang de Nevra.

Une fois le prélèvement sanguin effectué, tout le monde parti courir après les derniers bébés Becolas encore dehors. À commencer par ceux de la salle du cristal. Avec un soupir, tu pris la place de Keroshane et les attira dans le piège. Alors que la lune était déjà au faîte de sa course, et tous les Bécolas-zombies attrapés, Ezarel arriva enfin avec l'élixir. Il aspergea tous les familiers. Et quelques minutes après, tous redevenaient normaux. Leiftan promis à Nevra que dès le réveil de Miiko, il devrait subir sa punition. Tu bailla longuement. Ce fut le signal pour l'ensemble de la garde de partir se coucher. Tu t'endormis instantanément. Tu dormait tellement bien que tu ne sursauta pas quand des bras vinrent enserrer ta taille Mais tu hurla quand des dents se plantèrent dans ton bras. La lumière s'alluma, Valkyon, Ezarel, Nevra et Leiftan avait accourus à ton cri. Horrifiée, tu vis Alajéa, les yeux fous essayer de te dévorer. Elle avait été contaminée. Tu hurla à nouveau, et d'autres hurlements firent écho au tien.

* * *

Hé hé hé, c'est tout de même un conte d'Halloween, je ne pouvais pas le terminer sans un petit côté dramatique.

Ah, juste, pour les groupies (I'm in !), Les garçons sont, bien sûr, torse nu... Oui, c'est normal si des images classée XXX défilent dans votre tête. Mais, n'oubliez pas que votre gardienne se fait dévorer par une sirène (sans queue).

Happy halloween !


	2. La légende du fond des mers

**Halloween !**

 **Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais, j'ai eu énormément de boulot fin octobre début novembre. Là, c'est un peu plus calme, donc, voici, mon nouveau conte d'Halloween.**

 **Trick or Treat ?**

* * *

Trente et un octobre les enfants étaient fatigués d'avoir frappé à tout un tas de porte afin d'obtenir des bonbons. Une fois ceux-ci couchés, les amateurs de frissons s'étaient rassemblés au pied du cerisier centenaire. Ils attendaient le narrateur d'un soir. Celui ou celle qui leur donnerait des frissons d'épouvantes par ses mots. Chaque année, les candidats étaient départagés par Miiko. Mais avant le jour-J, personne en dehors d'elle ne connaissait le conteur. Et la consternation s'abattit sur le quartier général quand on vit Alajéa s'avancer vers le cerisier. La sirène était gentille. Mais pas vraiment qualifiée en histoire d'horreur. Jusqu'à ce soir là. Dès l'instant où elle ouvrit la bouche, plus un bruit ne régna sous le cerisier. Véritablement captivés et pendus aux lèvres de la sirène, les spectateurs frissonnèrent et versèrent quelques larmes sur l'histoire que voici.

Il y a bien longtemps, du temps où les faeris peuplaient la Terre, les sirènes étaient considérées comme des déesses marines. Mais elles n'avaient pas le moindre orgueil d'êtres prises pour telles par les humains. Elles ne cessaient d'essayer de les détromper, sans succès. C'était bien avant le temps des Olympiens. Mais, les années passant, les hommes devinent moins naïfs et plus cupides. Un jour, un groupe d'entre aux captura une jeune sirène. Malgré tous ses efforts et ses cris, elle ne parvint pas à retourner à la mer ou à obtenir de l'aide. Éloignée de chez elle et de ses sœurs, elle commença à dépérir. Ses écailles, de la couleur du saphir le plus pur perdirent de leur lustre. Ses cheveux, bruns comme la nuit devinrent cassants et blanchirent. Puis, le doux gris de ses yeux vira au noir. Et, enfin, sa nageoire se fendit et s'effilocha. Peu importait les soins qu'on lui apportait, elle continuait de dépérir, de s'affaiblir. En désespoir de cause, les kidnappeurs lui renversèrent de l'eau de mer dessus. Ils espéraient la soigner, et en obtenir ainsi un bon prix. Trop longtemps éloignée de son lieu de vie, la sirène s'effondra au contact de l'eau salée. En rage de voir une mine d'or lui filer sous le nez, le chef des kidnappeurs frappa le corps inerte. Alors, dans un mouvement fulgurant, la sirène lui sauta à la gorge et le mordit. Le sang commença à gicler. Effrayés,les hommes de mains s'enfuirent. Mais, l'un d'eux, tétanisé, resta sur place. Il vit la sirène boire le sang répandu. Ses cheveux retrouvèrent de leur souplesse, mais gardèrent leurs mèches noires et blanches mêlées. La nageoire mua, et une nageoire d'une blancheur d'os jaillit de la mue. Et quand la sirène tourna son regard noir de jais vers le kidnappeur, l'homme mourut de frayeur face aux crocs dégoulinants de sang de la créature. Pas encore rassasiée, après avoir bu le sang répandu jusqu'à la dernière goutte, la sirène dévora les corps encore chauds de ses tortionnaires. De taille tout à fait normale avant sa capture, elle se mit à grandir de façon surnaturelle après son festin. Remplie de rage, elle poursuivie ses ravisseurs, les dévorants les uns après les autres. À chacun de ses repas, elle grandissait. Pas de beaucoup. Mais, quand elle les eut tous dévorés, de la queue au sommet du crâne, elle faisait désormais huit mètres. Une fois sa vengeance accomplie, elle décida de retourner chez elle. Mais, aucune de ses sœurs ne la reconnu. La douce et délicate petite sirène était devenu un monstre gigantesque aux yeux fous, aux crocs et griffes acérés et aux écailles tranchantes. Effrayées, ses consœurs la fuirent. Blessée, la sirène passa sa douleur en coulant des navires et en dévorant les équipages. À chaque naufrage, elle continuait de grandir. Et puis, d'autres hommes capturèrent des sirène. Elle les dévora tous,jusqu'au dernier. Et grandit encore. Elle passa de nombreux siècles à protéger ses sœurs, frappant les humains de terreur. Puis, ce fut le grand exode. Personne ne songea à elle. Les humains n'étaient pas les seuls qu'elle effrayait. Et elle resta seule, sur Terre. Alors, frustrée et blessée au plus profond d'elle même, elle laissa sortir sa fureur. Elle coula encore plus de navire, dévora encore plus d'humains. Devint encore plus effrayante. Glaçant le cœur des marins par sa simple évocation. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter cette colère derrière laquelle se cachait tant de douleur. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à évoluer différemment. Quand elle eut atteint les cent mètres de long, la croissance de la partie supérieur de son corps de stoppa. Et seule sa queue continua de grandir. Devenant plus reptilienne et lui permettant de se déplacer aussi bien dans l'eau que sur terre. Les années, puis les siècles, et un millénaire passèrent. Et, un humain sculpta une sirène sur la figure de proue d'un navire. Remplie d'émotion à cette vue, la sirène géante laissa échapper une larme, à peine de la taille d'un poing d'enfant. Rien comparé à sa taille à elle. La larme se solidifia, devint un diamant et coula au fond de l'océan. La sirène partit se cacher dans sa caverne, là où auparavant, elle passait tant de temps à observer les tritons évoluer. Elle pleura tellement que le sol de la caverne se couvrit de diamants. La peau de son ventre, fragile, frotta contre les diamants. La plupart d'entre eux, étaient de la forme de ses larmes et possédaient donc un côté pointu. Elle s'entailla l'abdomen. La sang s'écoula de la plaie. La sirène rugit. Et enfonça une main rageuse dans le sang répandu. Le corps suivit le mouvement. Et elle disparu de la surface terrestre, emportée par son sang de faery vers Eldarya. On raconte, qu'au moment de sa téléportation, elle faisait plus de mille mètres de long. Alors, si jamais lors d'un voyage en mer vous croisez un éclat de blanc, fuyez avant que la sirène ne vous repère. Cependant, si jamais elle vous attrape, prenez garde à avoir le cœur pur et sincère. Sinon, elle vous dévorera sans le moindre état d'âme.

Le silence se fit autour d'Alajéa. Puis, une timide voix osa demander :

\- Alajéa, est-ce qu'elle a un nom cette sirène ?

La sirène hésita, mais donna finalement une réponse :

\- Oui, c'est un nom qui n'est plus donné à aucune sirène. Mais, prenez garde à ne jamais le prononcer face à la mer. Parce que, où qu'elle soit, elle l'entendra. Et elle viendra, juger de votre âme. Alors, jamais au grand jamais, n'appelez Thalassa.

Assise en haut de la tour du quartier général, un livre entre les mains et une tasse de thé fumant à ses côtés, Miiko chantonnait. L'histoire d'Alajéa était plus triste qu'effrayante. Mais, le nom de la sirène était comme une jolie chanson. On voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une légende Eldaryenne, et non la réalité.

\- Pas besoin de répéter mon nom sans cesse, je ne suis pas sourde.

La respiration de Miiko se figea. En levant les yeux de son livre, elle se noya dans des pupilles sombres de deux mètres de diamètre.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait appelée. Viens, que je juge de la pureté de ton âme.

Le hurlement de Miiko se perdit dans la nuit.

* * *

 **Vous avez remarqué ? Il y a une énorme similitude entre ce texte ci et celui de l'année dernière. Et non, ce n'est pas Alajéa. C'est plutôt que quand l'on croit que l'histoire est finie, l'horreur commence alors réellement.**

 **Happy Halloween**


	3. Cauchemar de Cristal

**Halloween !**

 **Le voici, le texte d'horreur de cette année !**

 **Trick or treat ?**

* * *

La lampe de la cantine déployait une lumière glauque sur celle-ci. Le fait qu'elle soit maculée de sang y était pour beaucoup. La lampe, les murs, le sol, le plafond, les tables, les chaises, les nappes... tout disparaissait sous le sang, et les cadavres.

Ykhar se réveilla en hurlant de ce cauchemar. Frissonnant d'effroi, elle alluma la lumière et se pelotonna dans la douce chaleur de ses couvertures. Réveillé, son familier vint se blottir contre elle afin de la réconforter. Mais la jeune femme ne parvint pas à se rendormir.

Quand l'heure officielle de se lever arriva, Ykhar se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain commune. Elle n'osa pas se regarder dans le miroir. Elle devait avoir une tête affreuse. Et en plus, sa nuque lui faisait atrocement mal. Nul doute qu'elle s'était chopée un torticolis. La douche chaude lui fit du bien. En sortant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Karenn. Un hurlement d'effroi se bloqua dans la gorge de la rousse.

\- Salut ! … Ça va pas ? S'inquiéta la brune.

Horrifiée, Ykhar voyait Karenn lui parler sans prêter attention à sa gorge tranchée. La rousse se sentit étouffer. Comment la jeune sœur de Nevra pouvait-elle survivre ainsi ? Nauséeuse, elle se vit soudain dans la cantine, face à Karenn, riant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un poignard viennent lui trancher la gorge. Après quelques bredouillement, Ykhar fila à la bibliothèque.

En y entrant, une autre vision d'horreur l'y attendait. La tête décapitée de Kero y lisait un livre, tandis que son corps rangeait des rapports. Dans un flash, elle vit un plateau avec un couvercle arriver de la cuisine. Déposé sur une table, couvercle enlevé, ce plateau contenait la tête de Kero.

\- Bonjour Ykhar ! Bien dormi ?

La rousse s'en fut sans demander son reste. Et fila à l'infirmerie. Elle devait avoir mangé un truc bizarre qui lui donnait des hallucinations. Mais Eweleïn devait pouvoir l'aider. Non, Eweleïn allait l'aider.

L'optimisme de la bibliothécaire dégringola quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie. Eweleïn, éventrée, auscultait un Chrome crucifié au plafond. Ils discutaient plaisamment, sans remarquer le sang gouttant au sol, les entrailles d'Eweleïn pendant sur ses cuisses... Ils ne devraient pas être là, vivant. Comme dans un rêve, la rousse revit la cantine. Eweleïn, éventrée par une main surgie de derrière, et Chrome crucifié au plafond malgré ses hurlements. L'angoisse monta, monta, monta. Et Ykhar prit la fuite. La journée cauchemardesque ne faisait que commencer.

Ezarel, le crâne défoncé, occupé à embêter une nouvelle recrue.

… _Par derrière, Ykhar voyait la poêle frapper encore et encore l'elfe, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule dans son assiette..._

Nevra, le visage brûlé, draguant une jeune femme.

… _Elle voyait le vampire lutter dans la cantine, mais inexorablement être traîné jusqu'à la cuisine. Et la chaire, plaquée aux fourneaux, qui fondait, qui fondait..._

Valkyon, une épée plantée dans l'estomac, jouait avec son familier.

… _Ykhar le voyait, ce regard surpris. Il ne comprenait pas..._

Alajéa, aidant les purrekos, les yeux arrachés.

… _La rousse entendait les hurlements de la sirènes alors que ses yeux lui étaient arrachés..._

Jamon, occupé à monter la garde, la poitrine transpercée et le cœur dévoré.

… _Le bruit des os se brisant, de la chair arraché, dévorée..._

La rousse avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle la voyait sans cesse, cette cantine ensanglantée, parsemée de cadavres. Au milieu de la nuit, incapable de s'endormir, la rousse décida de se lever. Pas à pas dans un murmure, comme dans un rêve, elle se dirigea vers le lieu de tous ses cauchemars. Dès le garde-manger, l'odeur métallique et entêtante du sang la frappa. Elle s'obstina, un pas après l'autre, elle s'avança jusqu'à la cantine. La vision qu'elle y perçut la tétanisa sur place.

Ils y étaient tous, exactement comme les avaient imaginés. Éventrés, brûlés, égorgés, crucifiés, dévorés, mutilés, frappés, morts... Mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant, loin de là. Ce qui tétanisa sur place Ykhar, se fut de se voir. Un morceau de cristal planté dans la nuque, elle dévorait le cœur de Jamon. La vue de la rousse se brisa, et son esprit égaré cessa ses divagations pour rejoindre l'instant présent.

Les joues dégoulinantes de sang, Ykhar se sentait affamée. Goulûment, elle dévora encore quelques miettes de ce cœur si appétissant. L'espèce de truc à qui il appartenait était vraiment moche. Mais ce cœur était si bon. Le garçon avec la corne sur le front, elle était sûre de la connaître... Mais d'où ? Et comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Et qui étaient donc ces gens, qui l'observaient si avidement ? Qui était cette kitsune ? Qui était cet homme blond ? Pourquoi souriaient-ils ?

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ne regardez pas trop sous votre lit, vous pourriez y trouvez des monstres !**

 **Happy Halloween !**


End file.
